1991–92 QMJHL season
The 1991–92 QMJHL season was the 23rd season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league inaugurated the Molson Cup, awarded to the overall "Rookie of the Year," in addition to the existing Michel Bergeron Trophy and Raymond Lagacé Trophy. The top three scorers in the league, were all linemates from the Saint-Hyacinthe Laser. Centreman Charles Poulin won the QMJHL's Most Valuable Player and CHL Player of the Year. Completing the line were; left winger Patrick Poulin, the league's scoring champion; and right winger Martin Gendron, the league's Most sportsmanlike player and Offensive Player of the Year. Twelve teams played 70 games each in the schedule. Verdun Collège Français finished first overall in the regular season, winning their first Jean Rougeau Trophy, and won its first President's Cup, defeating the Trois-Rivières Draveurs in the finals. Team changes * Longueuil Collège Français relocated to Verdun, Quebec, becoming Verdun Collège Français. Final standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Robert Guillet was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 25 points (14 goals, 11 assists). ;Division semifinals * Verdun Collège Français defeated Saint-Hyacinthe Laser 4 games to 2. * Laval Titan defeated Hull Olympiques 4 games to 2. * Trois-Rivières Draveurs defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 0. * Shawinigan Cataractes defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4 games to 0. ;Division finals * Verdun Collège Français defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 2. * Trois-Rivières Draveurs defeated Laval Titan 4 games to 0. ;Finals * Verdun Collège Français defeated Trois-Rivières Draveurs 4 games to 3. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Jean-Francois Labbe, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Left defence - Francois Groleau, Shawinigan Cataractes * Right defence - Yan Arsenault, Verdun Collège Français * Left winger - Patrick Poulin, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Centreman - Charles Poulin, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Right winger - Martin Gendron, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Coach - Alain Sanscartier, Shawinigan Cataractes ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Martin Brodeur, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser * Left defence - Benoit Larose, Laval Titan * Right defence - Philippe Boucher, Laval Titan * Left winger - Yves Sarault, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Centreman - Alexandre Daigle, Victoriaville Tigres * Right winger - Robert Guillet, Verdun Collège Français * Coach - Alain Vigneault, Hull Olympiques ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - Jocelyn Thibault, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Left defence - Simon Roy, Shawinigan Cataractes * Right defence - Michael Gaul, Laval Titan * Left winger - Ian McIntyre, Beauport Harfangs * Centreman - Sebastien Bordeleau, Hull Olympiques * Right winger - Samuel Groleau, Saint-Jean Lynx * Coach - Bob Hartley, Laval Titan * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Verdun Collège Français *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Verdun Collège Français *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Trois-Rivières Draveurs ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Charles Poulin, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Patrick Poulin, Saint-Hyacinthe Lasers *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Robert Guillet, Verdun Collège Français *Shell Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, Martin Gendron, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser *Shell Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Jean-François Labbé, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Transamerica Plaque - Best plus/minus total, Carl Boudreau, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Jean-François Labbé, Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Francois Groleau, Shawinigan Cataractes *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Paul Brousseau, Hull Olympiques *Molson Cup - Rookie of the Year, Alexandre Daigle, Victoriaville Tigres *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Alexandre Daigle, Victoriaville Tigres *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Philippe DeRouville, Verdun Collège Français *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Martin Gendron, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Simon Toupin, Beauport Harfangs *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Patrick Poulin, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser ;Executive *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Claude Lemieux, Saint-Hyacinthe Laser *St-Clair Group Plaque - Marketing Director of the Year, Michel Boisvert, Shawinigan Cataractes References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons